El Comienzo de nuestra historia
by XxDarkSupernaturalPrincessxX
Summary: Es un proyecto de como las chicas conocieron al grupo de Endimión durante sus vidas pasadas... Jejeje mi primer fanfic espero les guste xD Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi!
1. Chapter 1

**El Comienzo**

Estaba dando un paseo sobre una costa bella y limpia. La arena era tan blanca y suave que más bien parecía nieve tan blanca y pura. El mar era tan transparente que se podía ver a los peces nadar de un lado al otro tan felices y contentos. Ese lugar era tan tranquilo y relajante que muy pronto se convirtió en mi lugar favorito para descansar y sin darme cuenta lo comencé a frecuentar bastante. Un día cualquiera, me senté bajo una palmera que estaba cerca de la orilla, estaba descansando mis pies que ya me empezaban a doler de tanto caminar. Después, estaba tan relajada que, sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida. Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde así que decidí volver al palacio de la Luna, pero una presencia me detuvo sentí la presencia de un hombre, un hombre con grandes poderes que me estaba observando fijamente. Por instinto miré a mí alrededor buscándolo, buscando a ese hombre de grandes poderes. De repente, divise a lo lejos una figura, una figura imponente y hermosa, con una piel morena cubierta por una armadura fuerte y resistente. _"Es perfecto"_, pensé mientras me sonrojaba. El se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de mi, solo lo escuche preguntarme: _-"¿Que haces aquí y lo más importante quien eres tú?"-._ Cuando le iba a contestar me interrumpió una luz blanca, alguien había abierto un portal de esté salieron Luna, Artemis y mis guerreras: Amy (Sailor Mercury), Ray (Sailor Mars), Lita (Sailor Júpiter) y Mina (Sailor Venus). Esto sorprendió al hombre, pero yo también me sorprendí al escuchar a cuatro hombres gritando _"príncipe"_. Al verlos mis guerreras me dijeron -_"princesa, vuestra madre esta muy preocupada por vos, y nos envió a buscaros"-._ Al escuchar la palabra _"princesa"_ los cinco hombres se quedaron petrificados con cara de confusión, al ver esto yo le contesté las preguntas que el hombre había hecho antes _- "Mi nombre es Serena, princesa Serena única heredera del Milenio sagrado de plata y del Cristal de Plata, y estoy aquí para descansar un poco de tantos súbditos"- _dije sin mucha importancia y antes de que alguien me interrumpiera continúe -_"y ellas cuatro son unas de mis guerreras, guardianas y mejores amigas del alma, y los dos gatos son como mis maestros, me han estado enseñando todo sobre el universo casi desde que nací"- _termine de decir fríamente a los hombres que aun seguían casi que petrificados como una roca lunar. Al verlos así las chicas y yo nos reímos al unísono y ellos se movieron de la vergüenza de que los vieran así. Después de un incomodo momento de silencio el príncipe comenzó a presentarse _-"Mi nombre es Endimión, príncipe Endimión y soy el único descendiente del rey de la tierra ya fallecido y ellos son mis protectores, guardianes y casi hermanos del alma"- _dijo sonrojado y en tono serio. Le respondí con una sonrisa y de pronto la frente de Luna se ilumino al igual que la de Artemis y apareció una imagen de la Reina Serenity diciéndole a Serena que la necesitaba lo más rápido posible, Serena solo asintió con la cabeza y la imagen desapareció. Ella abrió un portal y todos se despidieron con una reverencia y las chicas solo desaparecieron por el portal. Antes de entrar las chicas notaron que, en la mirada de los hombres y de Endimión, había como una mirada de amor la cual los chicos no detectaron sobre el grupo de chicas. Al día siguiente los chicos llegaron a la Luna, con la excusa de hablar sobre un problema de la Tierra con la Reina Serenity, pero en realidad solo deseaban ver a las chicas en su ambiente. Mientras los chicos buscaban a alguien que los guiará se encontraron a las chicas en una de las pistas de patinaje sobre hielo. Ellos se quedaron mirándolas fijamente, admirando lo bellas que eran haciendo patinaje artístico. Mina los divisó a lo lejos, pero no le interesó y siguió patinando con las demás. Al terminar de patinar ellas solo se dirigieron hacía donde se encontraba la madre de Serena. Al ver esto los chicos las siguieron y de repente…1

1 Holis esto solo es un experimento si les gustó avísenme para ver si termino el fanfic, ¿si?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

De repente, una flecha llego de quien sabe donde y lastimo a Rey y esta lanzo un gemido tan fuerte que sin duda un general de Endymión la llego a auxiliar el general era rubio de cabello corto, tenía unos penetrantes ojos del color del hielo y su piel era blanca. Este general ayudo a Rey y la defendió al igual que los demás generales a las demás chicas. Un general alto y moreno, con cabello rizado casi perfecto color marrón, defendió a Lita de otras flechas que intentaron atacarla seriamente. Otro general, de altura normal, el cual tenía el cabello largo, color rubio y sostenido en una cola, defendió a Amy de unas dagas que lanzaron de un punto no muy lejano de donde se encontraban situados. El último general, de piel trigueña y cabello largo y suelto de un color entre plateado y verde limón, se encontraba protegiendo a Mina, la cual estaba ruborizada hasta morir. El príncipe Endymión se encontraba protegiendo a la princesa Serena, la cual estaba temblando tanto que al príncipe le causo un escalofrío, no le gustaba para nada ver a la princesa que cautivo su corazón con solo una mirada, así de infeliz como estaba en ese mismo instante. El ataque ceso y todos se calmaron, Amy saco su minicomputadora y comenzó a investigar sobre lo recién ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás. Las demás chicas estaban intrigadas con el _¿Por que?_ el príncipe de la Tierra se encontraba justamente donde ellas estaban… La Reina Serenity llamó a su hija junto con sus guardianas y sus salvadores. Ella les dijo que ambos grupos debían permanecer juntos por precaución de la seguridad de la próxima "_Reina de la Galaxia"_. Las chicas accedieron con una sola condición: la de que los chicos deban pasar todo el día con ellas. La reina dijo que si, los chicos iban a pasar las 24 horas con ellas… Las chicas, como todas las mañanas habituales, se fueron a dar un paseo a las orillas del Mar de la Serenidad. Amy se sentó a leer un poco más de su libro actual, el cual esta a punto de acabar e inmediatamente iniciar otro, y sucedió que el general que la había salvado se sentó junto a ella y también saco su propio libro y se puso a leer junto a ella. Rey se fue a dar una vuelta con Lita a la costa y 2 generales las siguieron. Mina se quiso asolear al mismo tiempo que se puso a coquetearle al último general, el cual si me preguntan es el mayor de todos los demás. Yo decidí hablar un rato con las hadas lunares que siempre andan a mi alrededor… extrañamente me siento tan tranquila y pacifica en esta atmosfera. Endymión se esta comportando de una manera muy extraña, él no me deja da mirar de una forma muy inusual… Yo me levanto cuando notó que Rey y Lita se acercan con los 2 generales que se fueron con ellas y les digo que ya es la hora del desayuno y que se nos hace tarde para nuestra sesión de patinaje sobre hielo. Ellas se sorprenden de que esta vez ellas sean las que lo olvidaron. Todas comenzamos a correr hacia el comedor y a saludar a mi madre. Nos sentamos frente al comité de la Tierra y comimos lo más rápido posible, claro con elegancia, y nos disculpamos por retirarnos tan repentinamente del comedor. Llegamos a tiempo a nuestra sesión de patinaje sobre hielo, la cual nunca nos perdemos por ningún motivo. El príncipe y los generales llegaron junto a mi madre un rato después del inicio de la sesión, nosotras no nos dimos cuenta hasta un rato después que Rey nos avisó. Gracias a una vía telepática que Rey creó, pudimos escuchar lo que mi madre les dijo sobre nosotras o nuestra rutina de patinaje. Al terminar la sesión nos cambiamos y al salir del vestidor nos encontramos una flecha clavada en la puerta con una nota que decía: _"Ten cuidado querida… que pronto tu reino caerá, y tú eres la elegida, para jugar en esta partida."_ De pronto, mi madre llegó y me dijo que qué estaba ocurriendo… y del shock de leer esa nota me desmaye en los brazos de Rey y de Lita. Y cuando desperté…

Bno aquí otro capi… ^_^ espero les guste! =D Siento la demora y por favor tenganme paciencia! Si? Es que hasta ahorita teno tiempo xq ya Sali a vakciones de medio año! ^_^ Que felicidad! TT_TT bno BYE! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cuando desperté, noté que me encontraba en una habitación grande. Supongo, era mi habitación… Al mirar alrededor de ella, me encontré con unos ojos violetas muy preocupados. Yo solo logré decir _"Rey…"_ ella me sonrió un poco más aliviada de lo estresada que se veía. En ese momento entraron Mina, Lita y Amy. Las tres se sorprendieron de encontrarme ya despierta. Ellas gritaron y Mina hasta llego a llorar de la felicidad de que yo me encontraba en perfectas condiciones…Al rato la doctora Ikuko me dijo que podría moverme pero no muy bruscamente y que tengo que estar al lado de mis guardianas durante cierto periodo de tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ella me diga cuando debo dejar de estar con ellas obligatoriamente… Mi madre me llegó a visitar un rato junto con Endymión y su guardia. Finalmente llego la noche. Por hoy, las chicas, dormirán en mi habitación por órdenes de mi madre y de la doctora Ikuko. Ya es más de media noche y ni las chicas ni yo hemos podido conciliar el sueño. Por ahora estamos hablando de aquella flecha misteriosa que estaba en la puerta del vestidor de la pista de patinaje. _"Pero, ¿Qué podríamos hacer al respecto?"_ dijo Lita. _"Aún no podemos decidir nada, Lita"_ replico Mina. _"Bueno chicas… ya es demasiado tarde… yo creo que por ahora, lo mejor es descansar…"_ les dije. Ellas obedecieron y se acomodaron para dormir. Al rato se comenzaron a escuchar los ronquidos de Mina. Yo sabía que las demás seguían despiertas por que todas se ponían a rodar en sus camas portátiles (cortesía de mi madre). Al final yo fui la última en quedarse dormida, lo cual es lógico, ya que yo fui la que se llevo el peor susto. A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera en despertarme de todo el palacio, claro… excepto por la servidumbre… Me levante lo más silenciosa que pude. Como ya he tenido practica, no desperté a ninguna de las chicas. Me duché y me vestí con mi vestimenta normal de princesa. Al salir de la habitación decidí que iría a dar una vuelta por el bosque de las hadas lunares. Y como siempre, un montón de hadas se reunieron alrededor mío y comenzaron a platicar conmigo. Un rato después, creí que todos ya estarían despiertos y que me estarían buscando como locos… En especial Rey, que es mi mejor amiga y me conoce como nadie en el universo. Al levantarme del suelo, vi una sombra muy extraña, la sombra no parecía humana o animal. Me acerqué un poco hacia el lugar donde miré la sombra por primera vez. Al acercarme la sombra se hacia más grande, lo cual me parecía extraño ya que estaba segura de que no era la mía. Al llegar lo más cerca posible de aquel lugar sentí que algo me tomó por la espalda y que me puso un pañuelo con algún liquido que al respirarlo me daba mucho sueño. En ese momento recordé lo que Rey me había dicho en una lección de auto-defensa que me dio en aquel tiempo. Así que siguiendo el consejo de Rey, intenté no respirar en el pañuelo e intenté fingir lo que producía el efecto de aquel liquido. El secuestrador pareció haber creído mi actuación y comenzó a reír de una forma malvada y siniestra. Cuando nos comenzamos a desplazar de ese lugar entre los árboles, aquel hombre o mujer comenzó a susurrar su maníaco plan de, según lo que escuché, _"Venganza"._ Cuando él o la secuestradora se canso de cargarme, me dejo en el suelo como si nada. Aproveche el momento en el cual aquel o aquella mujer, según lo que vi, se alejó yo me levanté y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía y la secuestradora no se dio cuenta hasta rato después, cuando yo ya no estaba. No me perdí en el camino hacia el palacio, ya que no estaba muy lejos y yo ya me sabía todo tipo de entradas hacia mi palacio. Al llegar al palacio noté a lo lejos que las chicas me habían notado y comenzaron a correr hacia mí junto con el grupo de Endymión y sus hombres. Cuando yo me canse de correr y gracias a aquel líquido estuve a punto de desmayarme si Lita no me atajaba. Me llevaron hasta mi habitación y me recostaron de nuevo. Cuando la Dra. Ikuko llegó yo le dije que intentaron secuestrarme y que gracias a unas lecciones de auto-defensa, que Rey me había dado un par de años atrás, me pude escapar de aquel individuo. Le dije que me sentía algo débil gracias a un líquido que habían puesto en el pañuelo con el que trataron de dormirme. La doctora agradeció a Rey a la cual también, le dijo que si no fuera por ella, yo estaría muerta. Y cuando mi madre, Endymión y los generales entraron…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cuando mi madre, Endymión y los generales entraron mi madre dijo: _-Serena, querida, hija mía… no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti… - _y en ese momento comenzó a llorar repentinamente. Yo solo le pude contestar _– Madre no te preocupes por mi… preocúpate solo por nuestro reino, yo voy a estar perfectamente bien si estoy con Rey, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna o Artemis…-_ le sonreí y ella se seco sus lagrimas. Aún se podía observar que estaba un poco triste, así que decidí levantarme un poco aunque me costara muchas energías y le dí un gran abrazo. Ella se sorprendió y luego sonrío y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando nos separamos se veía más animada… así que me tranquilicé un poco. Mi madre les dio órdenes a mis amigas de que se aseguraran de que yo no me separará de ellas, de Artemis, o de Luna. Al retirarse Endymión me miró preocupado y se retiro con mi madre y sus generales. Cuando se fueron, mis amigas y yo nos pusimos a hablar un rato. De un momento para otro, solo escuchamos un _"Toc Toc Toc"_ y dije -_"Pase"- _y Luna y Artemis entraron al mismo tiempo. _–Princesa… ¿Se encuentra, usted, bien?-_ preguntó Luna _–Si, querida Luna, me encuentro perfectamente bien… muchas gracias por preguntar, y por tomarte las molestias de venir a verme-_ le dije en forma de replica y pareció haberse calmado algo al igual que Artemis. _–Princesa, ¿Podría, usted, describir a ese misterioso personaje?- _me preguntó Artemis. Yo, en replica, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y le dije _– No, Artemis, no te lo puedo describir, ya que este llevaba una capucha encima, y no le pude ver muy bien su rostro.- _Artemis hizo un gesto de decepción y se dio media vuelta para salir y en ese momento le dije _– No te lo puedo describir, pero te puedo asegurar que era una mujer que NO era de este reino. Y también te puedo decir que esta mujer tenía cabello muy largo y negro azabache, este estaba tan rizado como el de Luna. También logre observar su tono de piel, el cual no era común, y se veía un tanto morada… eso es lo único que te puedo decir, querido Artemis.- _finalicé de decir. Él se dio media vuelta sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho desde que conoció a Luna, varios años atrás, cuando yo era bebé. _– Muchas gracias por la información, su majestad, atraparemos a esa bandida lo más pronto posible… jamás perdonaré a quien se atreva a lastimarla a usted o a su madre, princesa, ahora si me disculpa, necesito ir a avisarle a su madre, a los guardias y a los demás planetas de esto…-_ Y diciendo esto, Artemis salió de mi habitación, y por tanto hablar me dio sueño de nuevo, así que me sumí en un sueño bastante profundo del cual no salí un tiempo después. Al abrir mis parpados de nuevo, note que mi madre estaba en frente y no había nadie más en toda la habitación. Ella me sonrió como cuando yo era pequeña y hacía unas travesuras (*Quien no… ¬¬*). _– Serena, hija mía, estaba tan preocupada por ti… ya estaba empezando a extrañar tus ojos que son como orbes azules de los más finos del universo…- _finalizo de decir muy angustiada _– Serenity, futura Reina de la Galaxia… señora del Milenio de Plata, y única poseedora del Sagrado Cristal de Plata, esa eres y serás tú… hija sabes cuanto tiempo has estado durmiendo?-_ me preguntó como si hubieran pasado años yo le dije que no y ella continuó _– Bueno, entonces mi deber es decírtelo… Serena, has estado durmiendo durante 3 años…-_ yo hice un gesto de confusión _* ¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo rayos pude dormir 3 años seguidos sin levantarme ni una sola vez, ni comer, ni al baño!*_ Mi madre se levanto e hizo unas señas a alguien señalándole que llamaran a Rey, Lita, Mina, Amy y también a la Dra. Ikuko. Al rato todas llegaron y las chicas se lanzaron encima mío gritando _– Serena! Ya estas despierta! Tanto tiempo ha pasado y muchas cosas sucedieron! Además, de que pronto retomaremos las clases de patinaje y tomaremos clases de canto juntas! Ya verás que recuperaremos los tres años de travesuras que hemos perdido!-_ mi madre se levanto he hizo una seña a las chicas para que se calmaran y dijo _– Hija mía, después de que la Dra. Ikuko te haga una revisión, necesito hablar seriamente contigo, así que iré a avisarle a Luna y Artemis y luego volveré para comenzar, si?-_ terminó de anunciar y le contesté_ – Si, madre…-_ con eso la Dra. Ikuko comenzó la revisión y mi madre se retiró, cuando las chicas me contaron todo lo sucedido y la Dra. Ikuko acabó la revisión, mi madre entró con un guardia que cargaba una caja. Mi madre le dijo al guardia que la colocara al lado de mi cama y de nuevo mi madre dijo _– Muchas gracias, ya te puedes retirar –_ y con eso el guardia se retiró y mi madre retomó la palabra _– Chicas, Dra. Ikuko me podrían dejar a mi y a mi hija a solas un minuto, por favor?-_ ellas miraron algo confusas a mi madre y dijeron _– Claro que si, su majestad… con su permiso… -_ y se retiraron. Yo observé a mi madre, y luego a la caja, algo confusa. Mi madre comenzó a hablar _– Serena, querida, lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede parecerte algo imposible pero es necesario… -_ termino diciendo dejándome aún más confusa de lo que estaba, mientras tanto ella sacaba un álbum de las historias de todas las antiguas reinas de la Luna _– Hija, sabes que es esto… verdad?-_ yo asentí con la cabeza_ – Muy bien…sabr_ás _que mi tiempo de reinado pronto se acabará y tú eres mi única hija… así que eso te convierte en mi única heredera… eso quiere decir que cuando mi tiempo llegue, tú te harás cargo de mi trono, de mi cargo, de nuestro reino, de nuestra gente, de la protección de la Tierra, del universo… así que llevamos 3 años de preparación retrasada por aquel incidente… y para recuperarlos te he traído esto… recuerdo que, cuando eras pequeña, siempre te lo leía antes de dormir… contándote las historias de grandiosas y magnificas reinas que gobernaron, sabia y justamente, este imperio… -_ acabó mamá, algo nostálgica y le respondí…


End file.
